KEMBALIKAN TAWA HINATA
by Jackfruit Girls
Summary: Setidaknya dia pernah bahagia, pernah tersenyum, pernah tertawa meski saat ini luka yang terasa. Akan kah kebahagian dan tawa kembali ke hidupnya seperti sebelum semuanya hancur tanpa alasan. Senyum Hinata kecil tak pernah luntur dari wajah imutnya tak kala ia melihat karnaval dari atas bianglala. Banyak lampu-lampu berwarna-warni dari atas bianglala ia bisa melihat semua yang ada
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading**

Twin's Sister Present

" **Kembalikan Tawa Hinata "**

 **Prolog**

Hinata, wanita itu hanya duduk termenung melihat keluar jendela kaca di kamarnya. Hujan sedang mengguyur seluruh kota tempat ia tinggal, memberikan kesejukan tersendiri. Tapi tidak dengan hati Hinata, ia tidak perlu sesuatu untuk menyejukan hatinya karena hatinya telah membeku.

Pandangannya menerawang jauh membelah tirai hujan di luar sana. Seolah mencari kepingan masa lalunya lewat tetesan hujan. Ya dari tetesan-tetesan itu ia mampu mengingatnya.

" _Ayah, Hinata mau naik kincir-kincir itu." Hinata kecil menarik tangan ayahnya menuju wahana bianglala di sebuah karnaval dekat rumahnya. Raut wajah gadih berumur 5 tahun itu tampak bergembira, pipi bulatnya tertarik keatas tak kala ia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi ompongnya._

" _Memang Hinata tidak takut itu kan tinggi ?" tanya wanita yang berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Hinata kecil._

" _Tidak. Hinata tidak takut. Hinata kan pemberani." Jawabnya girang sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri._

" _Hahahahah..." Terdengar gelak tawa di sana._

" _Baiklah tapi sama Kak Neji ya." Sang ayah memberikan izin Hinata kecil naik bianglala bersama kakak laki-lakinya._

" _Yeeee..." teriaknya girang._

" _Jaga adikmu Neji." Kata ayah pada Neji._

" _Siap yah." Neji memberi hormat layaknya prajurit pada kaptennya._

" _Ayah sama ibu tunggu di bawah ya, hati-hati." Ucap ibu sambil melambaikan tangannya saat bianglala mulai berputar._

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Mengingat kejadian itu, betapa bahagiannya hidupnya saat itu-

 _Senyum Hinata kecil tak pernah luntur dari wajah imutnya tak kala ia melihat karnaval dari atas bianglala. Banyak lampu-lampu berwarna-warni dari atas bianglala ia bisa melihat semua yang ada di karnaval itu. Wahana ini, wahana itu ia tak berhenti berceloteh sambil menunjuk wahana yang ada, ia ingin menaiki semuanya. Pikirnya._

 _Tiga kali putaran, kurungan yang Hinata kecil naiki tepat berada di puncak, bianglala berhenti menurunkan penumpang yang habis waktunya dan di ganti dengan penumpang yang lain._

" _Kak Neji, kenapa berhenti.?" Tanya Hinata kecil. Wajah polosnya ketara sekali bahwa ia sedang takut. Melihat itu Neji berniat mengerjai adiknya. Remaja umur 12 tahun itu menggoyang-goyangkan kurungan yang ia naiki bersama adiknya._

" _Huaaa...Kak Neji... jangan di goyang-goyang." Teriak Hinata kecil ketakutan._

" _Hahahahaha katanya pemberani." Kata Neji mengejek._

Hinata kembali tersenyum kali ini lebih lebar sampai memperlihatkan giginya. Matanya ikut menyipit namun tatapannya tetap tajam melihat rinai hujan yang semakin deras di luar sana. Masih ada jutaan tetes hujan yang menyimpan semua kenangan Hinata. Kali ini Hinata memilih tetesan hujan yang semakin besar yang diturunkan dari langit. Tetesannya semakin besar jatuhnya pun semakin cepat, memberikan riak yang semakin besar pada genangan di halaman rumahnya. Ia kembali teringat masa itu, masa yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan meski ia menginginkannya.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan ?" teriak sang ayah pada ibunya._

" _Aku mau pergi dari sini. Aku mau pulang." jawab ibu tak kalah kencang dengan teriakan ayah. Ibunya masih sibuk memasukan pakaian dalam koper, tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan ayah. Bahkan dia juga tidak menghiraukan tangisan Hinata kecil yang baru berusia 6 tahun itu._

 _ **Prakk...prakk**_

 _ **Brukkk...**_

 _Bunyi benda-benda menghantam lantai. Di sudut kamar Hinata meringkuk menekuk kedua lututnya dan kedua tangannya menutup telinganya berharap tidak ada suara yang masuk indra pendengarannya. Wajahnya sudah basah dengan air mata tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan._

" _Hiks..hiks ibu kita mau kemana ?" dengan isakan Hinata kecil bertanya pada ibunya yang menarik tangannya._

" _Hinata ikut ibu ya." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan ibunya. Air matanya terus mengalir bagai anak sungai._

" _Jangan bawa anak ku." Teriak ayahnya dari ruang tengah. Tak dihiraukan ibunya semakin mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari rumah itu dengan Hinata kecil yang ia gandeng._

 _Hinata tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuannya, Hinata tidak pernah tau sampai sekarang pun ia tetap tidak tau. Hinata kecil terus betanya kemana ia akan pergi bersama ibunya. Mengapa ia harus pergi. Bagaimana kalau kak Neji mencarinya sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana dengan ayahnya. Kemana, kemana ia akan pergi._

 _Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul namun tak ada jawaban dari ibunya. Hinata melihat ibunya masih menangis sesekali ibunya menghapus air matanya namun tetap saja air mata itu mengalir lagi dari mata sembabnya. Hinata kecil memang tidak tau apa-apa tapi yang pasti ia tidak mau semua ini terjadi. Ia tidak mau._

" _Hemppt..." Hinata kecil dibekap dari belakang dan di paksa menjauh dari ibunya. Ayahnya menggendong Hinata kecil dan menjauh dari ibunya. Ibunya tidak berusaha merbutnya, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Kini ia berjalan seorang diri dengan air mata yang semakin deras keluar dari mata sayunya._

" _Aaaaaa ibu...ibu...ibu jangan pergi." teriak Hinata kecil dari gendongan ayahnya, berharap ibunya berhenti dan kembali membawanya._

" _Hiks ayah turunkan Hinata. Hinata ingin ikut ibu hiks hiks." Tangisnya pilu._

 _Sang ayah membawa Hinata kecil kembali ke rumah. Hinata masih menagis, tangisannya semakin menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Hinata terus memanggil ibunya dalam tangisannya._

" _Hiks hiks ibu..ibu hiks ibu hiks ibu ibu..." tangisannya semakin pilu._

 _Saat ia sampai di rumah Neji sudah ada di sana. Tatapannya tajam penuh dengan kebencian melihat ayahnya hanya membawa Hinata kecil kembali tanpa ibunya._

" _Hiks...kak Neji. Ibu... ibu bawa pulang ibu Kak." Pintanya pada sang kakak. Sang kakak langsung pergi mengejar ibunya. Hinata hanya bisa berharap kakaknya bisa membawa kembali ibunya dalam pelukannya. Ya pelukan, Hinata amat sangat membutuhkannya saat itu. Jiwanya begitu rapuh, ia amat terpukul di usianya yang masih belia harus menghadapi pemandangan seperti ini._

 _Hinata tidak tau apa yang terjadi dulu sampai sekarang pun ia tidak tau. Tapi dia bisa bernafas lega karna saat itu kakaknya berhasil membawa ibunya kembali. Entah apa yang membuat kakaknya mampu membujuk ibunya untuk kembali, Hinata tidak mempedulikannya yang penting ibunya kembali. Kembali memberikan pelukan hangat pada tubuh kecil Hinata yang menggigil._

Hinata tersenyum kecut. Matanya masih menatap hujan dari balik jendela. Kenangan itu membuat hatinya serasa diremas kuat menyebabkan nyeri yang begitu hebat di dadanya. Karna ia tau setelah kejadian itu semuanya berubah. Hinata kecil tak lagi menunjukan senyumannya. Kehidupanna telah berubah. Ayahnya pergi dengan alasan bekerja di luar kota. Ayahnya hampir tidak pernah pulang, tapi Hinata tidak mengharapkannya karena ia tau saat ayahnya pulang pasti akan ada pertengkaran. Dan Hinata benci itu.

Hinata sudah kehilangan sosok ayahnya dulu. Ayah yang selalu melindunginya, menjaganya, menyayanginya sudah tidak ada lagi. Ayah yang sangat ia banggakan sudah hilang, hilang bersama kenangan. Hidupnya kini hanya ada kakak dan ibunya. Yang entah kenapa pula sosok kakaknya pun telah berubah. Dia bukan kakaknya yang dulu.

Hinata kembali mengingat masa lalunya lewat tetesan hujan. Masa di mana ia kehilangan sosok kakaknya.

" _Dasar adik sialan, masuk sana aku tidak mau teman-temanku melihatmu." Kata-kata kasar, menghina bahkan pukulan sekarang menjadi hal biasa buat Hinata. Ia tidak pernah melawan tapi hatinya menyimpan kebencian._

" _Minggir, kau merusak pandanganku." Neji dengan tega mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga terjatuh._

" _Neji..." teriak ibunya saat melihat apa yang di lakukan Neji pada Hinata._

" _Kenapa denganmu ? Dia adikmu ?" Lanjutnya sambil memeluk Hinata yang masih terduduk di lantai._

" _Persetan dengan adik. Persetan dengan keluarga." Teriak Neji sambil berlalu pergi._

" _Hinata...Hinata yang sabar ya nak." Kata ibunya sambil membelai rambut Hinata._

 _Hinata tak bersuara, dia hanya diam bahkan dia tidak menangis meski tubuhnya merasakan sakit akibat hantaman keras saat ia terjatuh tadi. Dia hanya diam tapi matanya memancarkan kebencian. Tak ada lagi cahaya di sana, hanya gelap. Hinata tau kenapa sosok kakaknya berubah seperti itu, dia amat tau. Tapi apa semua ini salah Hinata ? Apa pertengkaran orang tuanya itu salahnya ?Apa kepergian ayahnya juga salahnya ? Bukan. Ini bukan salah Hinata. Hinata juga tidak menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Lalu kenapa Neji amat membencinya ? Entahlah. Hinata pun tidak tau jawabannya._

Raut wajah Hianta berubah, kini ia tidak menangis lagi. Tatapannya tajam seolah bisa membunuh siapa saja yang melihatnya. Mengingat kenangan itu kebenciannya muncul kembali hingga tak sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Pertanyaan mengapa kakaknya membencinya tak pernah ia dapatkan jawabannya. Masih melihat hujan di luar sana yang masih belum menunjukan akan reda, Hinata kembali mencari kepingan-kepingan yang lain.

" _Lihat gadis itu apa kau berani mendekatinya ?"_

" _Yang benar saja."_

" _Hahahha kau bayar pun aku tidak sudi berteman dengannya."_

" _Benar, lihat saja matanya penuh dengan intimidasi."_

" _Hahahah dasar gadis aneh."_

 _Hinata hanya duduk di kursi barisan paling belakang tepat di samping jendela. Pandangannya tertuju pada barisan pohon yang ada di taman belakang sekolahnya. Dia mendengar semua bisik-bisik itu tapi ia memilih untuk diam meski ia tau semua bisik-bisik itu tertuju untuknya._

 _Manusia Es, gadis aneh, menakutkan, dan masih banyak lagi julukan untuknya tapi Hinata tetap tidak peduli. Ia memang memilih seperti ini. Menjauh dari semuanya, memilih menyendiri dan ia tidak butuh siapa-siapa. Pikirnya. Karna Hinata tidak mau percaya dan berharap pada orang lain lagi. Hinata pernah berharap dan percaya pada ayah dan kakaknya tapi harapan dan kepercayaannya telah hancur tak bersisa. Kini tinggal Hinata sendiri, ia sendiri di dunia ini._

Hinata kembali mematung, tatapannya menjadi kosong. Hinata berfikir bahwa selama ini ia tidak bisa menikmati masa remajanya dulu. Tapi tidak juga, ia pernah sangat-sangat bahagia. Rasanya Hinata ingin tertawa mengingat itu. Sampai sebuah teriakan membangunkan lamunannya. Hujan juga sudah reda entah sejak kapan.

"Mama..." suara dengan nada sedikit cempreng memanggilnya.

 **To be continue**


	2. PERTEMUAN

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading**

Twin's Sister Present

" **Kembalikan Tawa Hinata "**

 **Pertemuan**

"Mama..." teriakan bocah umur tujuh tahun itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata melihat bocah itu lari menghampirinya.

"Mama jadi lihat pertandingan Riyu, kan ?" tanya bocah bernama Riyu itu pada Hinata.

"Tentu saja." jawab Hinata sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Riyu.

"Mama bahkan telah membatalkan janji mama hari ini." lanjutnya sambil menepuk pundak anaknya.

"Yeee...terima kasih ma." ucap Riyu girang sambil memeluk Hinata. Bocah tujuh tahun itu senang sekali karena ia dan mamanya sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama mengingat Hinata yang terlampau sibuk di toko kue miliknya. Riyu senang mamanya bisa melihat pertandingan perdananya tapi ada sesuatu yang ia rasa kurang.

"Papa." gumannya lirih. Mendengar ucapan anaknya Hinata melepas pelukannya.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Hinata lembut membelai rambut anaknya.

"Semua teman Riyu yang melihat pertandingan adalah papa mereka." jawabnya polos. Tentu saja bocah itu merasa ada yang kurang, karena selama ini Riyu tidak pernah bertemu dengan Papanya. Riyu bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana wajah papanya, ia juga tidak memiliki satu pun lembar fotonya. Hinata bilang papanya tidak suka berfoto itu lah alasan kenapa ia tidak pernah melihat foto papanya. Riyu janji jika papanya pulang nanti ia akan memaksanya untuk berfoto dan akan memasangnya di kamarnya.

"Hey kan ada mama yang melihat Riyu." Hinata menarik tubuh Riyu dalam pelukannya.

Hatinya hancur melihat kesedihan di wajah buah hatinya. Ia tau apa yang di rasakan Riyu tapi ia juga belum siap menceritakan semuanya.

"Seperti apa wajah papa ?" tanya Riyu dalam pelukan Hinata. Ia sedikit merasa tenang dengan belaian di punggungnya.

"Kemarilah." Hinata mengajak Riyu menuju cermin yang ada di lemari kayu miliknya.

"Kau lihat siapa yang ada di sana ?" tanya Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Riyu menghadap ke cermin.

"Mama dan Riyu." jawabnya polos.

"Kau ingin tau seperti apa wajah papa kan.? Ya seperti ini." ucap Hinata sambil menentuh hidung Riyu.

"Benarkah ? Papa kecil sekali."

"Ya itu karena Riyu sangat mirip sekali dengan Papa. Tampan, hidungnya mancung, senyumnya manis ya pokoknya papa sangat tampan. Nanti kalau Riyu sudah besar pasti Riyu akan lebih tampan dari papa." ucap Hinata menerangkan sambil menyentuh setiap bagian wajah Riyu.

"Benarkah papa Riyu sangat tampan ? Apa papa juga bisa sepak bola ?" tanya Riyu antusias.

"Tentu saja, papa bahkan jadi kapten nya." Jawab Hinata semakin membuat Riyu gembira.

" Benarkah ?Benarkah ? Papa Riyu pasti hebat." Ucap Riyu di jawab dengan anggukkan oleh Hinata.

" Kalau begitu Riyu juga akan menjadi kapten seperti Papa." Ucapnya sambil menghadap ke cermin dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat.

Melihat pantulan wajah Riyu yang bersemangat mengingatkan Hinata akan sosok yang pernah memberi warna dalam hidupnya. Yang pernah membuat hidup Hinata benar-benar bahagia. Hinata menatap cermin pikirannya jauh menembus bayangan waktu dimana pertama kali Hinata bertemu dengan dia.

 **Flash Back Nara'POV**

"Selamat pagi semua, hari ini kita dapat teman baru." Ucap Kakashi guru Fisika pagi ini.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu !" Perintahnya pada anak baru yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Perkanalkan nama ku Namikaze Naruto, kalian bisa panggil Naruto. aku pindahan dari USA karena orangtua ku di tugaskan di sini. Salam kenal semuanya dan mohon bantuannya." ucap anak yang bernama Naruto itu sangat percaya diri, itu yang ada dalam pikiranku.

"Baiklah Naruto kau duduk di sana." guru Kakashi menunjuk kursi kosong yang ada di sampingku. Jantungku berdetak cepat, keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisku saat semua mata tertuju ke arahku. Pandangan yang menunjukan keterkejutan dan ketakutan di saat bersamaan. Benar saja selama ini aku selalu duduk sendiri belum pernah ada yang mau duduk di dekatku tapi itu tidak masalah karna aku juga tidak menginginkannya. Tapi...tapi sekarang akan ada yang duduk di sampingku, apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Guru, biar Naruto duduk di sini saja." Ucap salah satu teman sekelasku. Ku lihat semua tampak setuju dengan usulannya tapi tidak dengan anak baru itu, ia tampak sedikit terkejut dan mengeritkan alisnya bingung sambil melihat ke arah ku yang membuatku harus mengalihkan pandanganku ke taman di luar sana.

"Tapi itu tempat duduk Shino, dia tidak masuk hari ini karena sakit. Naruto kau boleh duduk di samping Hinata." Ucap guru Kakashi memutuskan saat ia membaca surat izin Shino di atas meja.

"Terima kasih,pak." Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dia...dia berjalan ke arahku. Astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menatapnya saat ia berjalan ke arahku, aku harap dia akan takut dengan tatapanku.

" _Kasihan sekali anak baru itu."_

" _Apa tidak apa-apa dia duduk dengannya ?"_

" _Kasihan sekali."_

" _Dia pasti akan kesulitan."_

Lagi-lagi bisik-bisik itu terdengar di telingaku. Aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya aku tidak peduli, tapi entah kenapa ada rasa sakit saat mendengar mereka berbicara seperti itu di depan seseorang yang belum mengenalku.

Ada apa denganku, aku bahkan tidak peduli jika mereka tidak pernah mengenalku tapi kenapa ada sesuatu di hatiku yang menginginkan dia untuk mengenalku. Aku yakin dia juga pasti mendengarnya, mendengar bisik-bisik itu ahh...dengan begitu dia tidak akan mau duduk denganku. Kenapa aku merasa kecewa.

Tapi ku lihat dia tetap berjalan ke arah ku. Kenapa dia tidak berhenti. Kenapa dia tidak meminta guru Kakashi untuk pindah tempat duduk. Kenapa dia terus menatapku. Kenapa, apa dia tidak takut denganku. Apa dia tidak mendengar bisik-bisik itu. Kenapa dia terus berjalan ke arahku.

"Hei, namaku Naruto. Boleh aku duduk di sini ?" Astaga kenapa dia bicara padaku.

"Si...silahkan." Jawabku gugup sambil sedikit menggeser kursiku ke arah tembok.

"Terima kasih, namaku Naruto. Aaahh...aku sudah tiga kali memperkenalkan diri lalu siapa namamu?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia mau berbicara padaku dan aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Selama ini tidak ada yang mau bicara padaku jika tidak ada yang penting. Kenapa ?

" Na...namaku Hi- hinata."

"Nama yang bagus. Salam kenal Hinata. Aku harap kita bisa jadi teman baik." Ucapannya begitu ringan seringan kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman yang entah kenapa begitu hangat sehangat matahari pagi.

"Hu'um." Jawabku mengangguk meng-iya-kan ucapanya.

'Teman ? Teman ? aku tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa mendengarnya ingin berteman denganku membuat hatiku hangat.'

 **Flash Back Off**

"Ma- mamaa..." Panggil Riyu membuyarkan lamunanya lagi.

"Ahh...ada apa sayang ?"

" Kenapa mama senyum-senyum sendiri ?" Tanyanya polos melihat sang mama yang tersenyum sendiri.

"Hehehe benarkah ? mama hanya tidak sabar melihatmu jadi kapten nanti." Jawab Hinata tidak sesuai dengan yang ia rasakan.

"Mama pasti akan melihatnya !" Ucap bocah tujuh tahun itu semangat.

"Tentu... sekarang yang harus Riyu lakukan adalah mandi sebentar lagi pertandingannya kan ?biar mama yang siapkan seragamnya."

"Siap kapten." Riyu memberi hormat layaknya prajurit. Riyu berlari keluar kamar Hinata, ia bergegas mandi tidak mau ada kata terlambat untuk hari yang penting baginya ini.

"Naruto...bagaimana kabarmu ?" Hinata bermonolog sambil meremas kuat baju bagian dadanya seakan menyimpan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Namun jika di lihat lebih jelas ia pun juga tersenyum menunjukan bahwa ia memiliki luka yang membuatnya bahagia.

Hinata kenapa kau tersenyum ? Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum ? Bayangan masa lalu kembali terlintas olehnya.

 _ **Teng Teng Teng**_

 _Suara bel menggema di seluruh penjuru SMA Koujo menunjukkan bahwa jam istirahat di mulai. Semua siswa beranjak dari kelas mereka masing-masing untuk pergi ke kantin, perpustakaan, atau hanya sekedar ke toilet. Tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda di kelas 2 IPA-2, beberapa siswa tampak berkumpul di pojok belakang kelas tepat di mana Hinata duduk. Mereka tidak sedang mengerubungi Hinata, tentu saja bukan dia. Mereka sedang mengerubungi siswa baru yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Hinata, sibuk memperkenalkan diri pada Naruto siswa baru di kelas mereka dan mengabaikan Hinata yang jelas-jelas duduk di samping Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

" _Naruto, perkenalkan namaku Shion."_

" _Aku Sarah dan ini Karin."_

" _Ahh...salam kenal semuanya." Jawab Naruto dengan senyumannya._

" _Naruto, ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Rico._

" _Iya...kita bisa berkeliling sebentar." Ucap Sarah menambahkan._

" _Tentu. Hinata kau mau ikut ?" Tanya naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata._

" _Ti- tidak terima kasih. Aku bawa bekal." Hinata sepertinya tidak siap menerima ajakan dari Naruto, ia sedikit terkejut ada orang yang mau mengajaknya._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya._

" _Hu'um." Jawab Hinata dengan anggukkan._

" _Naruto, kenapa kau mau mengajaknya ?" Tanya Karin._

" _Siapa ? Hinta ?" Tanya Naruto bingung._

" _Iya siapa lagi." Jawab Shion._

" _Memang kenapa ? Bukan kah dia juga teman kita ?" Tanya Naruto semakin bingung._

" _Dia bukan teman kita." sambung Sarah_

" _Eehh...?"_

 _Meski samar Hinata tetap bisa mendengar percakapan mereka yang berjalan keluar kelas. Tanpa ia sadari air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya menetes. Dadanya terasa nyeri seperti ada ribuan jarum menusuk habis jantungnya._

 _Hatinya ingin berteriak pada mereka, ingin membantah semua ucapannya. Hinata tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menikam jantungnya membuat rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat menyesakkan dada. Ini sama seperti saat Hinata melihat pertengkaran orang tuanya, sama seperti saat Hinata kehilangan sosok ayah dalam hidupnya, sama seperti saat Hinata menerima setiap kata kasar dan pukulan dari kakaknya. Semuanya terasa begitu menyesakkan. Kata-kata dari teman sekelasnya yang Hinata tidak ingin Naruto untuk mendengarnya terus terngiang dalam otaknya._

" _Naruto, dia itu monster es."_

" _Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya."_

" _Kau tidak lihat tatapannya yang mengerikan itu."_

" _Naruto, kau boleh berteman dengan siapa pun tapi aku peringatkan jangan berteman dengan Hinata."_

 _Tidak. Nara tidak ingin mereka berbicara seperti itu pada Naruto. Hinata tidak ingin Naruto menilainya sama seperti mereka. Entah kenapa Hinata ingin Naruto untuk tidak percaya ucapan mereka._

 _Tapi Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Meski ia ingin membantah semuanya tapi ia tetap bungkam. Ia akan menyembunyikan perasaannya, mengubur dalam-dalam dan menguncinya rapat. Ia tidak ingin semuanya tau kelamahannya. Ia benci jika harus menangis di depan orang lain. Ia benci di kasihani. Dia tidak peduli orang lain menilainnya seperti apa meski kadang itu membuatnya merasakan sakit. Ucapan mereka melukai hatinya, itu tidak terbantahkan. Tapi sudah ku bilang Hinata tetaplah Hinata, ia akan memasang topeng terbaiknnya agar terlihat bahwa ia baik-baik saja.._

" _Aku pulang.." Ucap Hinata saat memasuki rumahnya._

" _Hinata kau sudah pulang, bagaimana sekolahnya ?" Tanya ibunya yang menyambut ke datangan Hinata._

" _Seperti biasa, bu." Jawab Hinata sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Setiap kali ibunya bertanya bagaimana harimu, bagaimana sekolahmu, bagaimana teman-temanmu selalu saja jawaban itu yang ia dapat. Ibu Hinata sangat berharap Hinata mau menceritakan harinya, mencerikatan sekolahnya dan teman-temannya._

" _Hari ini ada siswa baru di kelas." Tambah Hinata setelah menghabiskan segelas air putih._

" _Benarkah ? Seperti apa orangnya ?" Tanya ibunya antusias._

" _Seperti matahari." Jawab Hinata enteng._

" _Eehh...?"_

" _Ibu tidak bekerja ?" Tanya HInata enggan untuk menjawab kebingungan ibunya._

" _Ahh...toko kue tempat ibu kerja sedang tutup katanya ada saudaranya yang baru pulang dari Amerika." Jawab ibunya berharap Hinata akan menanggapinya._

" _Ooo...Kak Neji di mana ?" Tanya Hinata saat sadar keberadaan kakaknya._

" _Hari ini Neji mulai bekerja di pabrik dan akan tinggal di mes." Jelas ibunya._

" _Baguslah." Jawab Hinata sambil melankah menuju kamarnya._

" _Hinata..." Panggil ibunya menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Kalau ada yang mau di ceritakan, ceritakan saja pada ibu." Tambahnya._

" _Tidak ada yang perlu di ceritakan, bu. Sebaiknya ibu istirahat saja." HInata benar-benar tidak berniat menceritakan harinya, ia lebih mementingkan kesehatan ibunya. Jika ibunya sedang libur lebih baik digunakan untuk istirahat dari pada harus mendengarkan ceritanya. Lagipula ia pikir tidak ada yang perlu di ceritakan._

Hinata kembali ternsenyum sambil menitikan air mata. HInata rindu ibunya, ia ingin bercerita banyak dengannya. Hal yang jarang Hinata lakukan tapi kali ini ia benar-benar ingin menumpahkan semuanya, ia ingin ibunya mendengarkan ceritanya keluh kesahnya semuanya, Hinata ingin menagis di pelukan ibunya. Ada banyak cerita yang ia pikir ibunya lah orang yang tepat untuk mendengarkannya. Bukan kah ibunya selalu ingin mendengarkan Hinata bercerita apa yang dia rasakan.

"Ibu. Hinata rindu. " Ucapnya sendu.

 **To Be Countinued**


End file.
